


Enough!

by siriogold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriogold/pseuds/siriogold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is frustrated. And Nick Gold is a sucker for sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough!

“Enough!” Belle was tired of being used. And tossed away when all was finished. Used and utterly _aroused_.

“Nick I said _ENOUGH!_ ” she pushed him back.

Nicholas Gold was not a man to be stopped when he was aiming for something. But something in her voice, _could have he really heard frustration?_ , stopped his ministrations. He was _sure_ he was taking great care of her. _Could have he been wrong?_ Was he simply taking care of his lust and desire? He watched her bewildered.

“Now lay down and wait for me” she commanded.

A glorious naked Belle disappeared from his room and he couldn’t do nothing to prevent it. He simply stared at her, unable to speak as if she had cast a spell to his voice.

After eternity arrived and passed, Belle came back with a long scarf, a bowl of nutella and a tea spoon.

She smiled at him, a lopsided wicked grin full of promises.

 _This is going to be good_. Even if the scarf-part worried him a little. But she was Belle and his cock responded with a twitch.

“Lay down and give me your hands” she ordered, again. And _again_ he obliged without a single word. This dominant side of Belle intrigued him a lot more than he would confess.

She tied his wrists and she put the scarf across the headboard, spreading his arms wide.

She sat next to him.

Crossed legs.

Naked.

Then she picked up the nutella and started lapping at her full spoon. She knew he was a sucker for sweets.

He was staring, indeed. Every move she made, every slip of her tongue, every breath she took, he drank every bit of her.

After a while, watching his painfully aroused expression, _she knew he wanted to feel her under his hands,_ Belle straddled him, barely touching him. And she kept watching him, watching his chest, his lips slightly parted, his laboured breath, his almost dark eyes, _she simply watched him while relishing at the sweet brown cream;_ only after some time she allowed her body to sit on his lap, covering his belly. She could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her bottom every time her tongue curled against the cool steel of the spoon, dragging more cream on her mouth.

Shivers and goosebumps ran over her spine. She was going to enjoy it, and she was going to pay him with the same coin of frustration he put on her from the first time they had sex. He was gentle, he was careful and thoughtful. _Until a point_. The point of no coming back. There, he lost everything besides his desire to _come._

And she ended up horny and really _really_ unsated!

He was watching her almost without breathing, unwilling to break the magic around her mouth and that little spoon.

Until Belle whispered “Do you like it?”, a slow nod was all he could manage, her voice going straight to his cock.

“I want to hear your voice. Say it!” Belle instructed.

“Yes” a strangled noise came out of his mouth.

“Yes what?” _please-her, please-her, please-her,_ his mind was on fire.

“Yes, mistress” he somehow knew this was the right answer.

“Good boy” and she smiled, leaning forward so that her mouth full of chocolate was brushing his lips.

Between mingled breaths, she sighed “Now, lick”.

Nick’s tongue swiped thoughtfully and delightfully overevery inch of her lips. He was worshipping her mouth savouring the sweet cream and eliciting tiny sounds of pleasure from Belle.

She rewarded him pushing back her body a little. Just a little so that the tip of his cock was engulfed between her legs. And her bosom was sliding over his chest lightly, causing him to arch his body to gain closeness.

“Not _yet_ ” Belle pushed him back. And he was whining, almost crying because he had caused displeasure to his mistress. A little part of his mind, the rational part, was screaming to free his hands and don’t let her take so much control over him. But the sweet trail of nutella she was drawing across her chest and neck and navel reset every rational thought he may have had.

He was her puppy, and he was going to fulfill every desire of his mistress. Belle. His love. His everything.

Belle bent over again, letting him taste, suck, lavish, bite every bit of flesh discovered under the brown cream.

She kept hiking his body, greedily welcoming his ministrations. He was indeed at the excrucial point between her legs. By that time, they were panting heavily.

Dizzy from the pleasure, Belle retrieved the bowl and dipped her middle finger in it. It was covered with so much nutella that it poured down slowly into her lover mouth.

She let Nick suckle at it, marvelling at how gorgeous was her man covered in sweat, susceptible to her every whim, tamed but still wild in his core. Would he be capable this time to put aside his desire to fulfill hers?

 

Nick closed his eyes while her thumb run over his chin. He really loved being the center of her attentions. But he was understanding, now. He wasn’t the one in need of relief. _Hard fact he was,_ but her mistress needed it as much as he, if not more.

He had enough chocolate, he ached to feel _her_ sweetness. He let his tongue dance one more time around her finger, wathing her wetness, so near, _oh so near!_ and still, impossible to touch. Nick locked eyes with her. He _begged_ her with his eyes to let him savour her.

“Nick” was all she breathed and she lowered herself to him.

 

Nick was pulling at his restrictions, his wrists hurt. But it was somehow a gratifying pain knowing that he was pleasuring his Belle. He exhaled her name, _Belle,_ in her, enjoying her moans and the way she was grasping his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling him closer. He would gladly spread his hands on her hips to keep her from falling, to let her know that this was good, she was good. No. She was wonderful.

He trusted his tongue inside her and he started sucking, feeling that she wouldn’t last long. And indeed she wasn’t. The moment she joined with her hand was the one he felt her contractions, and sweet juice running out covering his mouth and chin.

 

Belle was close, even before all this little game had started. And it was all his fault because, as always, he was going to finish leaving her unsated. At all. When the moment came, it shook all her body, suddenly. A powerful moment of bliss.

She was panting, coming out from her high and she wanted nothing more that to untie her lover’s arms and cuddle into them.

But she was determinated to make a point in pleasing her with his body. So she climbed slowly down him, again, kissing his lips gratefully. Lapping her juices from  his mouth. He had his eyes closed.

“Look at me” her voice came out hoarse from the previous raptured scream.

They locked eyes while she sank into him. Nick was hard. Painfully hard by the flinch of his features, but she was not letting him take what he wanted before her. Not this time.

 

He tried to close his eyes, hers was too much to take. Almost black from desire.

“Nick, look at me” she coaxed one more time, caressing his face lovingly.

When they locked eyes again she started moving, slow and steady. Squeezing her inner wall on his way out as if taking out the life of him in the process.

His breath came out in a rattling sound. He was breaking inside.

“Belle, my love” if she wasn’t so close she wouldn’t have heard him. He was fishing from his soul whispers of love, tenderness, fondness, devotion. _Devotion_. He was praying her soul. She shuddered at the thought. Looking into his open eyes, listening to his prayer. The world could have disappeared right then and she wouldn’t have noticed.

Almost without moving she was untying his wrists. They were red from all the pulling, almost bleeding but he didn’t notice, nor did she. They would take care of them later.

He enclosed her tight against him but didn’t do nothing else but try to fight against his relief and _pray_.A wonderful prayer full of his Belle. Always Belle. Forever Belle. His little Belle. Belle. Belle. _Belle_.

And suddenly Nick felt her coming apart in his arms, and this, now he knew, never happened before. He was so overwhelmed, he couldn’t do nothing more than to stare in awe at this goddess before him. Riding out slowly her orgasm, smiling at him, kissing him, caressing him, climbing closer to him if possible. He was hers. But she was his. Utterly. Completely.

And a surge of deep desire fueled his features. “May I…?” he asked softly, almost shy, his soul naked in front of his _everything._

She beamed,“Come Nick, come for me”.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want!


End file.
